


It's Just a Drabble

by mompasaurus



Series: High School AU [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mompasaurus/pseuds/mompasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles set in the universe of <i>It's Just a Spark (But It's Enough)</i>. It's just stuff that wouldn't find a place in the main story, but we wanted to share anyway. Relationships/tags will be added as it goes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just a Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> hey yo sorry for not updating the main fic yet, you can blame emma for that. (<3) anyway, as stated, this is just a bunch of drabbles from our main fic. i'm honestly not sure how frequently this will update, but i might write some when i get bored at school or something.
> 
> oh yeah, if you have any suggestions for drabbles or maybe you want to know something about the au, i'll write about it unless it's going to be addressed in the main fic at some point. you can comment here or ask me on tumblr (churboosed)!
> 
> this first one is written by me, and entirely based off of my experiences with nosebleeds. i get them a lot and i wanted simmons to feel the pain. enjoy!

“Dude, I’m telling you, Tony Stark would never do that.”

“Yes, he would!” Simmons frantically threw his arms into the air, tired of trying to prove his point over and over to Grif, who was sitting across from him at the lunch table with his fingers crossed. “And after he saves the planet and proves himself to the cyborgs, the cyborgs will bow down to him as their leader. It’s a great idea!”

Grif took a bite of his cheeseburger, unamused. “Nah. It’s still pretty shitty.”

“You’re pretty shitty.” Simmons mumbled as he slumped into a pout. He sniffled a bit - his allergies had been acting up lately - and poked his gross school salad with his fork. Lunch sucked for him because he was a vegan and, let’s face it, nobody cares about vegans, but at least this salad was probably better than whatever mysterious meat Grif was eating. “How can you even eat that?” He asked, making a disgusted face towards Grif’s burger.

Grif just shrugged and swallowed what he was chewing. “I dunno. It’s all food to me.” He took another bite, and chugged some chocolate milk down with it. Simmons felt like gagging.

“That’s so gross. I can’t believe--” Suddenly Simmons brought his hand to his face as he felt something warm begin to rush out of his nose. Oh God. Why now? He knew all too well what was happening, and he quickly stood up from his seat. Grif shot him a confused look, and began to ask what his deal was, but Simmons waved him silent with his free hand. “I, uh, nothing, it’s fine! Just stay here.” His voice was muffled through his hand.

Grif looked up at Simmons, and saw a bit of red seeping through his fingers before he covered himself with his other hand and scurried towards the bathroom. But instead of staying put like he had been told, Grif got up and followed Simmons, because since when has he ever listened to Simmons anyway?

He made his way through the crowds of people, and strolled into the bathroom on the other side of the cafeteria. Peeking his head around the corner of the entrance, he saw Simmons standing over the last sink with a few paper towel held to his nose. There was blood dribbled on his hand, his palm was probably drenched, and there was some blood in the sink as well. “Are you okay?”

Simmons jumped when he heard Grif’s voice and glared over at the Hawaiian. “Hey, I thought I told you not to follow me.” He sounded strangely calm, probably because blood was gushing out of his nose and he didn’t want to strain himself.

“Well, when Simmons tells me to do something, I probably shouldn’t do it. That’s kind of how I work, if you haven’t noticed.” Grif approached Simmons slowly, watching him grab fresh paper towels and switching them out with his bloodied ones. “That looks bad. Do you get nosebleeds often?”

“Uh..” Simmons was kind of surprised by Grif’s question. Did he really care that much, or was he just pretending? It did sound pretty genuine. “Yeah. When my allergies are bad.”

“You should pinch your nose a little. It’ll help. And if it goes on for too long, you should sit down so you don’t get dizzy.”

“What?” Since when was Grif a fucking doctor? Why was he so concerned about Simmons all of a sudden?

Grif sighed. “You heard me, didn’t you? You aren’t going deaf like Donut are you?”

“No, I heard you, you asshole!” Simmons switched to a clean area of the paper towels, looked appalled at Grif’s comparison. “And that was uncalled for. Donut’s only deaf in one ear. He only doesn’t hear you sometimes because he doesn’t pay attention.”

“Whatever. I know what I’m doing.” Grif looked away, as if he were embarrassed or something. “My sister used to get nosebleeds all the time, and obviously since our parents aren’t around, somebody had to take care of her.”

That was… surprisingly touching, and Simmons couldn’t help but smile. “That’s so sweet of you, Grif.”

But Grif just shrugged and leaned against the bathroom wall. “Yeah, whatever. Now stop bleeding soon before I leave you here.” 

To Simmons' surprise, Grif didn't leave until Simmons had cleaned himself up, and they walked back to their table together, an awkward silence growing between them. It didn't bother Simmons, though, because it really did feel nice to have someone besides his mom care about him for once.


End file.
